mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Target
Target Corporation is a Discount department store chain. It is one of the largest retailers, and is the second-largest discount store, after Walmart. Target is the third-largest retailer, after Walmart and Kroger. History Target began as Dayton's in 1902, founded by George Dayton. As several discount stores rose in prominence, Dayton's company expressed interest in opening a new discount chain. In 1962, Dayton opened the first Target in Roseville, Minnesota. Dayton's later opened B. Dalton and acquired Lechmere. In 1969, Dayton's merged with Hudson's, and formed Dayton-Hudson Corporation. The new company included Target, Lechmere, B. Dalton, Dayton's, Hudson's, Diamond's, Lipman's, and John A. Brown. Dayton-Hudson became more profitable, and soon it acquired Mervyns. In 1980, Dayton-Hudson sold Lipman's to Marshall Field's. In 1984, Dayton-Hudson sold John A. Brown and Diamond's to Dillard's. Later, they sold Lechmere and B. Dalton. In 1990, Dayton-Hudson bought Marshall Field's. In 2000, Dayton-Hudson operated Target, Dayton's, Hudson's, and Mervyns. Target earned the most money, so Dayton-Hudson Corporation renamed itself Target Corporation. Target later converted its Dayton's and Hudson's chains to Marshall Field's. In 2004, the corporation divested itself of Mervyns and Marshall Field's. Both chains disappeared later, as Marshall Field's was renamed Macy's, and Mervyns went bankrupt. In 2011, Target announced that they would open their first international stores in Canada. After launching Canadian stores in 2013, they encountered numerous financial issues which led them to close their operations in the country in 2015. Target mainly competes with Walmart and Kmart. Most Targets have a Starbucks and Pizza Hut Express. Store concepts Canada *'Target Canada' - discount chain (now closed) United States *'Target' - discount chain. The First Target discount store opened in 1962 at 1515 West County Road B in the Saint Paul suburb of Roseville, Minnesota. There are 2 versions of this store, original (Introduced In 1994) and modern (Introduced In 2004). * Target Greatland '''- discount stores with more products. The First Target Greatland location opened on Cedar Avenue in Apple Valley, Minnesota on September 30, 1990. Greatlands were about fifty-percent larger than traditional Target stores, and pioneered company standards including an increased number of checkout lanes and price scanners, two entrances, bigger aisles, expanded pharmacy, photography departments, and a food court. Shoppers can get something to eat from the food court at Target Greatland locations. A few locations had Starbucks after their grand openings. Target Greatland locations have since been converted to the main Target brand with PFresh remodels beginning in 2009. The last store with the Greatland branding opened in 2004 in Mt. Laurel, New Jersey. However, Greatland-style floor plans continued until 2006. * '''SuperTarget - hypermarket chain. The First Super Target hypermarket opened in Omaha, Nebraska in 1995, and expanded upon the Target Greatland concept with the inclusion of a full grocery department such as meat, bakery, dairy and larger produce sections, as well as a Starbucks on one side and a food court on the other side. The company expanded their grocery assortment in 2003 and adopted the modified tagline "Eat Well. Pay Less." *'CityTarget '- urban, smaller discount store, similar to a traditional Target. The First CityTarget opened in Chicago, Illinois, Los Angeles, California and Seattle, Washington. Former chains *'Dayton's' - converted to Marshall Field's in 2001 *'J.B. Hudson & Son' - converted to Dayton Jewelers in 1967 *'Lipman's' - sold to Marshall Field's in 1980 *'B. Dalton' - sold to Barnes & Noble in 1986 *'Shreve & Co.' - converted to Dayton Jewelers in 1967 *'Dayton Jewelers' - sold to Henry Birks & Sons in 1982 *'Pickwick Book Shops' - acquired and converted to B. Dalton Booksellers in 1968 *'Lechmere' - sold in 1989 *'J.E. Caldwell' *'Hudson's' - converted to Marshall Field's in 2001 *'Diamond's' - sold to Dillard's in 1984 *'John A. Brown' - sold to Dillard's in 1984 *'Team Electronics' *'C.D. Peacock, Inc.' *'J. Jessop and Sons.' *'Mervyns' - sold in 2004 *'Ayr-Way' - acquired and converted to Target in 1980 *'Plums' - sold to Ross Stores in 1984 *'Gold Circle' - acquired and converted to Target in 1989 *'Richway' - acquired and converted to Target in 1989 *'Marshall Field's' - sold to May Department Stores in 2004 *'Everyday Hero' - closed in 1997 *'Smarts' - closed in 1997 *'Fedco' - acquired and converted to Target in 1999 *'Zellers' - acquired and converted to Target Canada in 2013 See also * List of Target Locations * Decor Guide * Walmart - competitor * Kmart - competitor * Sears - competitor External links * Official website * Target on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Discount stores Category:Superstores Category:Big-Box Stores Category:Department stores Category:Retailers Category:Hypermarkets Category:Mall Retailers Category:Stores Category:Baby stores Category:Kids stores Category:Kids clothing stores Category:Men's clothing stores Category:Women's clothing stores Category:Clothing stores Category:Electronic Stores Category:Book stores Category:Toy stores Category:Video game stores Category:Retailers by type